Talk:Union of Soviet Socialist Republics/@comment-24903406-20171107143752
Red Square, Moscow, Union of Soviet Socialist Republics - 9:30 AM ---- The 100th anniversary of the October Revolution is in full swing. Due to foul weather during the previous days, October 25th (the official anniversary date was unavailable. Up until November 2nd (Gregorian calendar), bad weather had caused several postpones. However, on the morning of November 7th, weather couldn't get any better. Sunny, and not too cold or warm. Previously, sunny days for parades had Ben frowned upon in the Soviet Union. However due to overcast days which discourage the flyby of the Soviet Strategic Air Forces, sunny days are favored over the previous gloom. Thousands of onlookers attend the parade - previously, it had been closed off to the public, with only veterans, foreign dignitaries, foreign leaders and relatives of the participating personnel were allowed to watch. Now, with it being the 100th anniversary of the Revolution, it had been decided by the Supreme Soviet to let the people of the Soviet Union to attend. This does mean that stricter security is imposed. The VK monitor everything, from baggage check to over watch on nearby buildings. For the first time in the history of the Soviet Union, Spetsnaz sniper teams are being utilized for the first time to provide overwatch and security. They are stationed on the roofs of nearby buildings, as well inside rooms facing Red Square. Another first in the USSR's history, two celebrations will be combined into one parade - with the absence of a victory day parade for the defeat of the Kekistani Empire due to bad weather as well, it had been decided that the victory parade be integrated into the 100th Anniversary of the October Revolution parade as well. With over 30,000 people watching in modified seating platforms, the parade starts. Generalissimus of the Soviet Union Feofan Korzhakov and Colonel-General Oleg Salyukovv both commanders of the Red Army, start off by inspecting the troops. "Parade, at attention! Prepare for eyes! Eyes left, salute!" Riding in black Nakhodka Pobedas, special open-topped parade vehicles, they occasionally stop at formations of Soviet military personnel from all branches and exchange a message of congratulations on the 100th Anniversary of the October Revolution, and victory over the imperialist Kekistani hordes. The soldiers reply with 3 loud cries of "Uraaa!" and the commanders continue on their way. Once the general inspection is done, the two commanders are met with a triumphant musical score and thousands of soviet soldiers chanting the legendary "Uraaa" cry as they cruise towards Lenin's Mausoleum. The two cars briefly stop, and Generalissimus Korzhakov steps down from the elevated platform, salutes his driver and Col.-General Salyukov, and makes his way to the observation deck above. "Moscow Parade Fanfare" is played to by the Military Band Service of the Soviet Armed Forces to signal the start of the parade. Generalissimus Korzhakov gives a brief speech before the parade commences: "Comrades, workers, peasants and soldiers of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. I wish you all a happy 100th anniversary of the October Revolution of 1917, as well as eternal commendation for the victory over the wretched hordes of the Kekistani Empire. We are all gathered here today to celebrate 100 years of the undying spirit of socialism which has shaped our mighty and invincible nation. The struggle of the common people and workers of the state began in 1917, and has continued to this day. Millions of oppressed peoples around the world have still yet to be liberated, from the capitalist lands of the United States to the imperialist Lions' den that is Telosia. But fear not! one day, all the oppressed workers of the world will be united as one, in one group for one common cause - the rights of the common peasants and workers will forever yours. For centuries, people have fought for their rights, their freedom and their opportunity to play a bigger part in the global socialist revolution. We can only hope that the battle for that outcome will soon end. We will all be liberated one day, and our rights secured. The great spirit of Lenin will guide us down the dark tunnel that is this broken and barren world, and help us find the light at the end which is socialism. However, dark times will forever haunt us, and we also come. here to pay our respects to those who lost their lives in such a time, the Great Patriotic War against the imperialist Kekistani hordes. Though Germany has tried and tried again to shake our nation down, they will continue to fail. The Motherland does not sit by and observe - she fights back! Millions perished under the false deity of the Cult of Kek. The Soviet Union stands tall and proud, the hordes of imperialist aggressors being crushed under our speeding locomotive which is the socialist spirit of Lenin. We are to pay our condolences to the victims of the imperialist war machine. But do not cry, as that is what they would have not wanted us to do. Instead, let us celebrate the eternal victory of socialism over the imperialist warmongers! For 10,000 years and beyond, the undying spirit of the Revolution will continue to burn. For 10,000 years and beyond, the people of the Union of Societ Socialist Republics will remain free, for 10,000 years and beyond the spirit of Lenin, Engels and Marx will continue to shine down upon this broken world and heal us! Ura!" The crowd, along with all 19,017 Soviet soldiers cheer, their triumphent cries echoing throughout Red Square. Immediately after, the National Anthem of the Soviet Union is played by the military band. In the background, distant artillery fire echoes around Moscow. Once the anthem has concluded, the parade commences. Colonel-General Oleg Salyukov leads the parade. Behind him march soldiers in rag-tag longcoats, carrying Mosin-Nagant rifles and wearing Budenovkas, paying homage to the Russian Civil War. Behind them march soldiers dressed in uniforms resembling the ones worn during the 1930s period, closed collared M35 tunics with the collars being adorned in the old-style ranking insignia, along with the cuffs of the sleeves. Stalinskiy caps being worn on the head, and cross-belts on the chest. 5 formations march past, each respresenting the Red Army, Navy and Air Force of the day, and the Chaika/NKVD. Next up is the Great Patriotic War formations, soldiers now dressed in the M43 style uniforms. Headgear ranges from the same Stalinskiy-style caps, to Pilotkas to Ushankas. The weaponry being carried consists of Mosin-Nagants, SVT-40s, PPSHs and PPS-43s. Winter uniforms are also present, wool overcoats being worn instead of the M43 tunic, along with Telogreikas. After the Great Patriotic War formations, soldiers dressed in Post-War style uniforms March by - the uniforms being remotely similar to the wartime ones, except AK-47s and SKS rifles replace the Mosin-Nagants and PPSH-41s. Soldiers in dress uniforms are also present, wielding AK-47s as well. Behind them march soldiers dressed in the M69-style uniforms of the late 1960s to early-mid 1970s. AKMs replace the AK-47, and Dragunovs are present. Airborne and Naval Infantry make their first appearance. Next up, the Soviet-Afghan War of the 1980s marches by. Soldiers wear the Afghanka uniform and full combat load-outs, along with a varying degree of headgear ranging from Ushankas, Panamankas and Kepka-Afghankas. A formation is dressed in the Spetsodezhda-style uniforms. They all wield AK-74s, AK-74Ss and RPKs. KGB Border Troops march past next, dressed in dress uniforms, Spetsodezhdas and BDUs. Now the present day formations march past, the Afghankas being replaced by modern-day BDUs, helmets, chest rigs, assault vests and other equipment. AK-74s are still present, however AK-103s make up the bulk. This section being the largest, with many formations from the Red Army, Navy, Strategic Air Forces, Airborne Troops, Naval Infantry, Strategic Missile Forces, various military academies, Spetsnaz and VK marching past. After the infantry display has concluded, the vehicles are paraded by. "Invincible and Legendary" is played by the band as a column of tanks makes their way past. The first vehicle, a T-26, is followed by a T-35, a BT-7, a T-34-76, a T-34-85, a KV-1, an IS-2 Mod. 1944, an SU-100, an ISU-152, a PT-76, a T-54/55, a T-62, a T-72, a T-80 and finally a T-99A and T-85A, representing the evolution of Soviet tank history. A plethora of Soviet vehicles are paraded past next, consisting of AFVs, IFVs, APCs, SPGs, mobile artillery units, trucks and missile vehicles. The music played by the band is barely audible over the sounds of the roaring engines of the Soviet behemoths. As the last vehicles roll past, the parade takes a different turn - breaking Soviet tradition for the first time, troops and vehicles from foreign nations have been allowed to parade down Red Square. The People's Liberation Army division marches past, 10 soldiers from each service branch (Ground Force, Navy, Air Force, Rocket Force) carrying their corresponding flags. Behind the formation, Chinese vehicles roll down the road through Red Square. Vehicles present are Type 100 MBTs, ZBD-17 IFVs, WZ-960 APCs, SY-500 MLRSs and TJ-10 AAAs. After the Chinese, the military of the People's Republic of South America march past. 10 soldiers from each service branch march in a box formation. The corresponding vehicles follow, tanks and armored vehicles rolling by. Not far behind is the Yugoslav People's Army (JNA) division. Carrying flags from each service branch, 10 soldiers each march in formation, they grip Zastava M70 assault rifles tightly. Following behind are the vehicles of the JNA, M-84 MBTs, PT-76 LTs, BVP M-80 IFVs, SU-100 TDs etc. The final division appears, soldiers of the People's Army of Vietnam file past. They wield chrome Type 56s, and salute Generalissimus Korzhakov and General Secretary Degrtyaryov. They shout "long live the revolution!, hurrah! hurrah!" in Vietnamese as they pass Lenin's Mausoleum. Behind them, vehicles of the PAVN rumble down Red Square, Type 85B MBTs taking the lead, followed by Type 80-II HIFVs, Type 15G wheeled APCs, Type 96 MLRSs, trucks loaded with soldiers pulling Type 79 howitzers and to top it all off, PK-1985 launchers carrying SAMs. As the final vehicles roll out of view, and as the rumbling of engines tapers off into the distance, an eerie silence washes over Red Square. The clock tower chimes 100 times to symbolize 100 years since the glorious Revolution, with 3 second intervals. Once the clock is done chiming, the faint sound of voices singing The Internationale can be heard in the distance. It gets louder and louder ever so slowly, as soldiers, as well as people, walk into Red Square. Soldiers from Vietnam, China, the republics of the USSR and Yugoslavia start to fill Red Square, many holding hands while singing the glorious socialist revolutionary song - ordinary people such as workers, peasants, farmer and the like also join hands as well, to symbolize the relationship that the Armies of the People from each nation have with the common workers and peasants of socialist states. Some even stand up on trucks and tanks to project their voices, all nationalities singing The Internationale in unison, but in their national language. The heads of state of each nation, standing in the observation box above Lenin's Mausoleum, join hands and sing too. On the last verse of the song, everyone begins to cheer, raising their hands into the air and shouting various chants in different languages such as "long live the revolution!", "Glory to the people!", "Long live the eternal spirit of Lenin, Engels and Marx!" and "long live socialism!". As the song concludes, everybody begins dancing to folk songs played on different instruments, as soldiers pull out harmonicas, balalaikas, accordions etc, followed by games and times of comradeship. Mass celebrations begin, and will last well into the night. Fireworks shaped as "1917-2017" are fired into the air that night, with lights on the wall of the Kremlin also displaying said years. As Red Square is still celebrating even at night, soldiers and workers share various alcoholic beverages from different countries. A toast is raised, as all 10,000 soldiers and workers say in unison: "A toast to 100 years of socialism, and to 100 more!" - and on that note, they gulp down their beverages.